Cryotherapy is a local or general use of low temperatures, generally exposing the body to subzero (0° C.) temperatures, for health benefits. Cryotherapy has been used to decrease inflammation, increase cellular survival, decrease pain and spasms, and promote overall health. It is not generally considered as a medical procedure, but a non-invasive option for people seeking relief from pain and faster recovery from injuries. The application of extreme cold temperature has also been used to destroy abnormal or diseased tissue. Cryotherapy has also been used to treat a number of diseases and disorders, such as warts, moles, skin tags, solar keratosis, and to treat inflammation due to gout.
Cryotherapy has also been used to cool targeted lipid-rich cells, such as excess body fat, to crystallize the lipid-rich cells to reduce the fat cells. Once the targeted fat cells are crystallized, the crystallized fat cells may die and the immune system of the body naturally eliminates the crystallized fat cells from the body. This results in a localized reduction of fat in the treated area part of the body such that the user can target the area where he or she wants to reduce the fat cell and look better. One of the advantages of the cooling method for removing fatty tissue is that it does not require surgery or significant recovery time. However, cooling methods such as the methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,341, which is hereby incorporated by reference, and other cryotherapies require complicated machinery, such as a pump to circulate coolant fluid to the cooling applicator to maintain the cooling temperature at a desired level. Having complicated machinery such as a pump and an electronic cooling control system can add costs and complexity to the applicator such that many potential users may not be able to afford the cooling procedure and/or cryotherapy. As such, there is a need for a cooling system that can lower the temperature, such as below subzero (0° C.) temperatures, around a targeted area of the body for health benefits such as crystallizing the targeted fat cells to reduce the fat cells in the targeted area of body/skin, without the complicated pump to make the cooling control system simple to use and more affordable.